


Edgewise

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Night Manager (TV), Canon Het Relationship, Complete, F/M, Gen, Het, Jonathan Pine is Loki, Knives, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Post-Thor: The Dark World (2013), Talking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Roper wouldn't be getting a word in edgewise this time.





	Edgewise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magic_Amethyst80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Amethyst80/gifts).



"Pine, could you get some rubbish bags from the kitchen ? Clear some of this stuff up ?"

 

Loki hadn't minded cooking since it'd been a way of keeping Mother's memory alive. He hadn't minded saving Danny because Mother would've wanted him to and because children were children, whether Asgardian or Midgardian. But picking up bottles, cigarette packs and detritus like a bloody servant ? No. Enough was enough.

 

He stood from the crystal patio table and cast an illusion of walking toward the sliding door. Instead, he picked up a nicely serrated blade and slid behind Roper's chair. Since he'd brought the Avengers together, surely, he was allowed one avenging of his own apart from Mother's. If Roper hadn't slunk into the Nefertiti like a mange-furred rat, he could have saved Sophie. "You're so gullible, Roper, even Thor would've suspected something by now. Do one last thing for me: Go to Hel and tell Laufey I said hello."

 

In this case, at least, he didn't mind seeing the blood spray from a slit throat. The shock on Corkoran's paunchy, blood-covered face alone already made it worthwhile as he dispelled the illusion. "The only reason you're still alive is because of Jed. You tell anyone what happened up here and that won't last."

 

He banished the knife, turned and strode back into the villa. Jed could be free now. If he gave her one of Father's personal relics, perhaps the Cup of Wisdom stolen from the Tonsberg temple in 1015 A.D. by a rival Midgardian clan and recovered by him, she would never have a want of money again.

 

* * *

"You know don't you, Jonathan, err, Loki, that if Jed tells anyone which God helped her there's a possibility that Thor could find out ? Now I don't know much about Norse culture, much less Asgardian culture, but I'd like to think that I know people to an extent. It'll break his heart to know that you faked your death."

 

That didn't matter when Thanos hadn't been scouring the universe to kill him for two years. "Perhaps, but it did let Thor defeat Malekith, which would have ended very badly otherwise. Either way, you don't have to worry about him, Angela. He's, shall we say, out of the galaxy at the moment. Looking for five powerful magical artifacts when he didn't even see the one before his eyes. The one we used to get home after New York. How relieved Mother was to see me again." He sipped at his tea and forced the moroseness down. Angela always seemed to make him miss Mother something awful.

 

"Sounds more like he was focused on getting you back home to me." Angela nibbled at a biscuit. "You've done your part, however unorthodoxly, and I'll make sure the River House keeps their end if you still want the new passport and things."

 

"Would you keep them for me ? I may want them for referencing in the future."

 

"Of course. Mr. Burr'll be home soon if you want to stay for supper."

 

"Thank you, but I think I'll return home." After Freddie Hamid joined Roper.

 

The little maggot couldn't rely on Hamid the Elder's money to save him now. 


End file.
